


Tumblr Drabbles

by Isileil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isileil/pseuds/Isileil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles that I have written and posted to Tumblr. Each chapter is it's own story, for the most part. Mostly Kiliel and Figrid, ranging from pure fluff to nsfw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sons of Durin Plumbing

It all started with a toilet. Not only was the sound of the bowl constantly filling annoying, but the extra water usage was getting to be expensive. Sigrid had finally broken down and called for a plumber. Her Da was right, the cost of a repair, while hefty up front, would end up of saving her money when all was said and done. She had just finished tidying up the flat when there was a knock at the door. She almost felt silly cleaning for a repairman, but it was her first flat and had not had many visitors to show it off to yet. 

She opened the door with a bright smile and found herself looking into familiar blue eyes. She blinked, taken aback, and shook her head. She could not, for the life of her, remember where she knew him from, only that she did. She stepped back and gestured for the man to enter. He paused only a moment, and she swore that she saw recognition in his gaze as well. 

“Hello,” she glanced to the name tag on his shirt, “Fíli. I'm sorry, this may sound strange, but, have we met before?”

He seemed relieved by her question. “It seems so. I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

They both laughed at that before falling into an awkward silence. They stood in her entryway, him shifting from foot to foot and her trying not to fidget.

“So,” he trailed off.

“So,” she answered, unsure of what to say.

He held up the tool box between them. “You're having an issue with the loo?”

“Oh. Yes,” she could feel her cheeks burning. “This way.”

She led him to the cupboard of a room and settled herself in the doorway as he set to work.

“Do you fish?” He cheeks warmed again at her sudden question, but the more she racked her brain to remember the man in front of her, the more frustrated she became.

He didn't seem to mind and shot her a smile from his kneeling position on the floor. “Can't say that I do.”

“Oh,” she hadn't meant to sound disappointed, but she was. “I go from time to time with my Da. I thought maybe I had seen you there.”

He set the tank to drain and sat on the side of the tub for a moment. His eyes drifted past her and she turned to see what had caught his attention. “Well, there we are.” she could see nothing that would have stood out to him, it was only her bedroom across the hall. “You work at the hospital. I was there last week with my brother. Archery accident.” He laughed. “How often can you say that these days? He got shot in the leg, the idiot.”

Understanding hit her when she saw that her scrubs were hanging from the open bedroom door. “I heard about that,” she turned back to watch him mess about with the insides of the tank, “but I wasn't there that day.”

He made a non-committal noise as he concentrated on the inner workings of her toilet. “That's true,” he jiggled something, and strained a little harder, “I'm sure I would have remembered a pretty thing like you there.” A cylinder finally gave way and he held it up in victory, and then his words seemed to sink in and he turned away to root through his tool box once again. 

She bit her lip to contain her smile, half at his compliment, and half at the pink hue his cheeks had turned before he had swung away. “So,” she felt more bold now, “not at the lake and not at the hospital, but I swear that I've seen you before.”

He fiddled with the cylinder a second more before meeting her eyes. “We could, I don't know, talk about it some more over dinner. If you want.” He looked away quickly, preoccupying himself with replacing the cylinder in the tank. 

There was no way she could hide her smile this time, biting her lip or not. “I'd like that. Very much, I think.”

She had not noticed how tense he had become until she saw his shoulders relax. “Good. Good.” He knelt once more to fiddle with the wall before standing and wiping his hands on a rag. 

The sound of the tank refilling was louder than she remembered. They stood staring at each other and smiling; what a silly pair they made.

She extended her hand. “Sigrid. Sigrid Bowman.”

His smile grew wider as he took her hand in his, and she doubted that she had ever seen a more gorgeous man. “Fíli Durinson.” 

They never could figure where they had met before, but eventually stopped trying to remember. What was the point in past that was forgotten when there was a future still waiting to be lived. It started with a toilet, and what a beautiful beginning it was.


	2. The First

Their first time together was full of fumbling and laughter, and they would not have had it any other way. He was used to being the taller of the pair, and she had no experience what-so-ever to draw from; but in the end, they made it work. Laying down, the difference in their height was no so severe; kisses were exchanged, and he took full advantage of his face being in line with her chest. 

Their movements were slow and languid, there would be time for fast and hard later, and he took every opportunity to make her giggle, relishing in the way that she would clamp around him every time. With each smile, each moan, he felt himself fall a little more in love with her. He deliberately pushed away the dark thoughts of their inevitable separation. The differences in their lifespans aside, there was always another evil to fight, another battle to be won. He was the King's nephew and could not hide away in their reclaimed home, though the thought of staying in bed with his new bride definitely had it's merits. 

He thrust again, forcing himself not to pick up speed, wanting her to find release first. He slipped a calloused hand between them and slowly circled the place he knew would bring her the most pleasure. He breathing grew more ragged and her glassy eyes locked with his. If only the rest of eternity could be as perfect as this moment. Her eyes slammed shut and a breathy wail tore from her throat. He had never heard a sound so wanton and he could hold himself back no longer.

In the afterglow, they lay together, limbs still intertwined, though they had shifted so that she could rest her head on his chest. His hands drifted through her hair and her own drew lazy circles on his chest. He swore to himself, right then and there, that he would waist not a moment between them. Whatever difficulties might lie in wait for them, there would be no petty disputes. The time they would shard together was far too precious a commodity and whether it would be a single day, and decade, or more before they parted, there would be only happy memories for the one that was left behind.


	3. I See Fire

Just Imagine:

You are a vagabond in Middle Earth, and love every moment of it. You roam the countryside, letting your feet take you wherever they will. One evening, just as dusk is falling, you come upon the most curious of traveling companions; thirteen Dwarves and a single Hobbit. They welcome you to join their camp for the night, some with open smiles, some begrudgingly, and all that is asked for in return is a song. 

You know hundreds of tunes, have spent time as a minstrel, but the only melody that comes to your mind this night is an old one, passed down through the generations of your family. So you begin, “Oh misty eye of the mountain below, keep careful watch of my brother's souls.” 

The only sounds around you are your own voice, the crackling of the fire, and the chirping of night insects. Your audience is entranced. “And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke, keep watching over Durin's sons.” 

You have no idea that the heirs of Durin sit listening before you. Your fingers strum and pluck at the strings of your instrument as you continue. It is a song that has been sung by your family since your ancestors fled from Dale oh so long ago, and you know the words inside and out. What you have never grasped fully, you realize as you watch the faces around you, is the meaning behind the words.

As the last of the notes fades away into the night you are take aback by the emotion playing out on the faces of your listeners. You have always heard tales of Dwarves being as tough as stone, but now there are glistening eyes, and arms around shoulders.

A harsh voice demands to know where you learned that tune, and you explain with a growing wariness. Perhaps you would have been better off sleeping alone in the dark tonight. But your answer is accepted with a nod and then everyone is turning in. It is still early, but no one seems to want to prolong the evening. 

They are gone before you wake, and that is saying something, light sleeper that you are. You move on to the next town and the one after that, and it is not until some time later that you hear about the reclamation of the Lonely Mountain and the events that surrounded it. You think back to that night, and can see again the somber Dwarf who watched you over the flames of the campfire; can see the bearing of a king, crown or no crown. 

Your feet decide to take you back to where it all began, to Dale. Before you step foot into the city of your forefathers, you make your way to the great gate of Erebor. You have no great treasure to lay before the tomb inside, no flowers in hand to wilt away; but you think, perhaps, the late King Under the Mountain and his nephews might enjoy one last song, one last goodbye.


	4. An Unexpected Fairy Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Kia'a Morris who asked for a Thorin/Sigrid fic. Having never before considered the pairing it really made me think about it... and then I couldn't stop thinking about it until it was done, hehehe.

From the beginning, Sigrid had only had eyes for Fíli. When it was suggested that the peace between Dwarves and Men should be sealed by marriage, she had surprised everyone with her easy acceptance, and it was not until later that she had realized her mistake. Her betrothed was to be the surly king, and not his golden haired nephew and heir. The throne of Erebor could not be passed to a half-breed and so Fíli would be expected to marry of his own kind. The king, however, had given up the thoughts of his own children long before he had reclaimed his crown and would it would not break the line for him to marry a human. Her father had seen the despair in her eyes and immediately called an end to the proceedings, but she had laid her hand upon his arm and resolved herself to keep her word.

Time flew by in a whirlwind of contracts, and fittings; and before Sigrid knew it, she was being led down the aisle by her father and handed to the Dwarf who would be her husband. They had spoken only a handful of words to each other in all of their acquaintance and the celebration for their nuptials did not change that. Sigrid sat beside her new husband and watched the revelry of those around her. She was too nervous to eat the food that was placed in front of her and sipped only lightly at the wine provided. She would peek at the stoic man at her side, from time to time, but not once did he look her way.

As the night wore on, she was impressed by the stamina of the Dwarves around her, as they showed no sign of slowing in their merriment. Thoughts of that nature drifted to thoughts of another nature and Sigrid downed the rest of her wine in one go. As she set her glass back down on the table the music around them turned and finally Thorin acknowledged her. 

“We are expected to dance.” His voice was low and gentle, and she met his steady eyes with her own wide ones.

He led her onto the floor where the crowd had parted and moved to the sides. She swept her gaze across the gathered assembly; they had all stopped to stare at the king and his new bride. Her eyes met those of her father and his smile was one of reassurance and resignation. When the newlyweds reached the center of the cleared space, Thorin pulled her into a dance that had her spinning around the open circle. His lack of height did not detract from his skill and he led her through the entirety of the song without mishap. As they slowed to a stop a clamor went up within the crowd. 

Confused, Sigrid looked down to her husband. He had the same look in his eyes that her father's had held. “It is time for us to go.” 

She blushed at the implication of his words and felt her heart begin to race. Without dropping her hand, Thorin led her from the feast and away from the buzz of the celebration.

Down corridors, and across vast open expanses he led her; Sigrid was certain that she would never learn her way around her new home; until they come to a hall more ornate than any she had seen before. “The living quarters for the royal family,” he explained. “These are my rooms,” and he gestured to the door behind him. “If you would like, you may have rooms of your own,” and he gestured to the door across from them. “I will not force you to share my bed, if you do not choose to do so.”

Her father's words rang through her mind, words that she had lived by all of her life. _'If you are going to do something, my girl, make sure you do it right.'_

She forced herself to meet his eyes, though it made speaking the words far harder. “If this is to be a loveless marriage, my Lord, it will not be by my doing.”

His brows raised near to his hairline at her words, obviously that was not the answer he had been expecting, and she felt a rush of pride run through her. Perhaps it was the wine and too little food, but there was a boldness in her that had her pulling him through his bedroom door.

By the time their first son was born, Sigrid was very much in love with her husband; and though, at times, he could be gruff and boorish, she had little reason to doubt his feelings for her. Three times she gifted him with babes to hold, and their life together was filled with a warmth and peace that most only dreamed about. 

Though Thorin had started their journey together further down the road of his life, it was not long before Sigrid caught up. They were often to be found, silver heads pressed together and wrinkled hands clasped, as they watched their grandchildren playing. When Sigrid finally left his side, it was with her hand in his and his tears splashing her cheeks. He had vowed to follow her into the next life, somehow, and he waited only a matter of days before beginning his journey. As unexpected as their life together had been, it was a story told with smiles and laughter for many generations to come.


	5. A Season for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: baby animals

The first winter after the Lonely Mountain had been reclaimed had been a hard one for all. Too little food and the politics that went with rebuilding a kingdom had made the long, cold days feel even more so. But, eventually the snow had thawed and the land had warmed, and with the spring had come a feeling of new beginnings.

Tauriel had suffered the unforgiving season along side the Dwarves inside of the mountain, and with the turn of the weather, had come a turn in the Elf. Kíli could see it in the way that her eyes were drawn in the direction of the forest whenever they ventured outside. He could hear it in her voice, on the rare occasions that she would talk about her past. He had tried to ask her about it a time or two, but each instance, she had brushed his worries aside with assurances of her happiness.

But Tauriel was a child of the forest, so close to her home, and yet, unable to enter it. What neither of them had consider was that the forest longed for its daughter as much as she longed for it.

The first intruder to be found was a single mouse, holed up in the pantry. That in and of itself was not uncommon, and had been taken as a sign of life returning to the mountain. The owl that had moved into a crevice over the throne was harder to ignore, but still not completely absurd. Then there was the badger burrowed in the treasury, the family of wild boars frolicking in the forges, and the beaver building in the bathing rooms. It was not until Thorin found a nest of skunks sleeping in his sheets that the matter was finally dealt with.

“This is a mountain, not a menagerie,” he groused to his nephew. “She is your Elf, deal with this before I am forced to.”

For the sake of the creatures that were slowing moving their way into the Dwarven kingdom, and the sanity of his uncle, Kíli discussed the matter with Tauriel until they had come to a resolution.

“It is the rebirth of the Woodland,” she had explained, “The forest calls to all of her children now; to come to together, to create new life; to fill her wilderness with tiny feet and wings.” Her cheeks were a charming pink and he smiled at her shy demeanor. “Is it not the season for mating among your people as well?”

“Mating season?” He could not hold back his laugh, but cut it short when it became clear that she was not joking. “No,” he coughed, “Not really a ‘season,’ as it were.” He scrunched his nose in the way that he knew she found adorable. “Do you? Really?”

She blushed a darker shade and he chuckled when she would not meet his eyes. “We are a long lived race. Iluvitar was wise to keep us from being as prolific as Men or Dwarves.”

“Mm-hmm.” Kíli had developed the habit of curling the ends of her hair around his fingers, and he found himself doing that now as they talked. Tauriel called it endearing, and his brother teased him endlessly about it. It was not his fault that she had such irresistible locks. “So, does that mean that you’ve been feeling… in the season lately?”

The look she cast to him was full of scandal. He knew by now that Elves did not have relations outside of marriage, but that did not mean that he could not tease her. If he had had his way, they would have been wed months ago.

Her wide eyes narrowed at him and he had only a second’s notice to block the pillow that she threw at his face.

By the next evening the two were on their way to the forest’s edge. Though she could not enter the Elven King’s realm, she could stay at the fringes of it. They set up a small camp, just the two of them, within sight of the tree line, and there they stayed until the call of the forest had passed. Kíli sat a good distance away, and watched Tauriel. She was seated in the grass and surrounded by the woodland life that had followed her home; a bluebird on her shoulder, a new fawn sleeping by her side, he had never seen the like. And as she cradled a tiny fox cub in her arms, he felt his chest ache with a new desire; that someday it would be their she was holding. The thought warmed him and he could feel the goofy smile on his face. Someday.


	6. Her Band of Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Band!

The Orcs were growing bolder once again. It had been decades since the Dwarves had reclaimed their homeland, and in that time peace had been on the forefront of everyone's minds. But the restless nature of dark creatures could only be subdued for so long.

The latest attack had been thwarted and Thorin had dispatched a band of his best scouts and warriors to deal with the threat once and for all. With Dwalin away on business, it was his second in command that led the party. How odd it must have looked to see a troop of Dwarves led by an Elf, but Tauriel had long ago earned the trust and acceptance of the King Under the Mountain and she held the title with honor and pride. 

For two days she tracked her quarry, and on silent feet, the Dwarves fanned out to surround the Orcs. Tauriel felt a rush of pride; her husbands kinsmen were not known for their stealth, but she had been passing on what she could of her Elvish knowledge to them and was always satisfied to see her hard work pay off. She motioned to begin the attack, and as one the Dwarves surged forward. Kíli was nearest to her, always by her side, and they moved together in a flowing rhythm that only time could bring.

Surprise was on their side, and their foes were soon dealt with. 

Chest heaving, she shared a smile with her husband. Taking a life was never an action to be proud of, but ensuring that their families and friends were safe certainly was. 

As they made their way back to the mountain, she looked over the men that traveled with her. She still stood head and shoulders above them all, but these men were her family, her brothers in arms, and there was a bond here that she had never felt among her own reserved kind. Tauriel had come a long way since her days as Captain of the Guard to the Woodland Realm, and she would not have had it any other way.


	7. A Beacon in the Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday- Zombies!

The dreams do not haunt him every night, and for that, Kíli is thankful; but when they do come, they come with a vengeance. 

He is fighting atop Ravenhill, filled with rage and despair at the thought of his brother's death. One by one the Orcs fall, only to rise again moments later. The lifeless shadow in their eyes brings with it the knowledge that he cannot win. How does one kill that which cannot be killed? Horror floods through him at the sound of Tauriel's voice as she calls for him; to know that she is in this place, surrounded by enemies that no one can fight. He reaches her just in time to see her body hit the ground; and then rise again, a moving corpse. He meets her shadowed eyes and can find nothing of her there.

He is in the Goblin City, running with his brothers, fighting whatever foul creatures cross his path. But his blade slides through ethereal bodies without resistance and he cannot harm them at all. Their claws, however, cut deep, and he cries out from the pain of it. He tries again to defend, but the steel in his hand is useless. He is left wounded to watch as his friends are torn to shreds, their death echoes bouncing from wall to wall in the cavern until it is too much, and he screams to cover the sound.

His leg is burning; the heat of it travels through his veins and he knows that with that pain will come the inevitable. He is losing himself already, the darkness is settling in at the edges. He would be better served to take his own life now while he still has the power. If there had been a blade at hand, he would have done just that. Better a short life as himself, than a never ending existence as a wraith. His brother would not understand, would only try to stop him. As his cries of pain grow stronger, his breathing shallower, he longs once more to see the Elf that had brought light to his life for so short a time. But she does not come and he slips away into shadow, a new puppet for a cruel master. From the outside, looking in, he sees the body that had once been his spill the blood of his brother, fight and kill everyone in the small house. He can do nothing but watch as the specter with his face slips out into the night.

It is only the presence of the Elf next to him that saves him each time. Her scent, her warmth, her soft hands and voice pleading with him to wake. Some nights his voice is raw, some nights his cheeks are wet with tears, but each time she holds him to her, whispers soothing words in her lilting tongue and brings him back to himself. She is the star that he uses to find his way home, she is his beacon to safety. The nightmares do not haunt him every night, and for that, Kíli is thankful; but when they do come, she is always there to drive the darkness away.


	8. For All the World to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday- strippers! (NSFW)  
> (I couldn't imagine any scenario in Middle Earth that had strippers, so I tried to write smut instead.)

The beat of the music, the heat of the fires, the hum of the wine in her veins; all of these feelings danced together within Tauriel as she gazed out over the festivities around her. Men and Dwarves and Elves had all come together to celebrate, as they had every year since the demise of Smaug. The good will among the races had been hard won, and it was with a sense of pride that she raised her cup to her lips. 

Kíli caught her eye from across the crowd. He was standing with a group of men and raised a brow in silent inquiry. She let her eyes slip closed as she drank her wine, letting the liquid warm her and making a show of passing her tongue over her lips to catch any stray drops. When she opened her eyes again, his lighthearted smile had melted away and she was met with a burning gaze, full of promise. His brother nudged him in the side, Kíli having missed being addressed, and she used his distraction to slip into the street behind her, trusting that he would follow.

She did not make it far before he caught up to her; the streets of Dale were all but emptied, everyone having found their way to the city's center. He pulled them both into a small alleyway before using the hand he held to turn her towards him. She had only meant to tease, to heat the fire in his blood until they could return to their home in the mountain. Newlyweds, they might not have been any longer, but the desire she held for him had yet to wane. When their lips came together and hands began to roam, all thought of propriety fled. Her teasing kiss was quickly swallowed by his demanding tongue and teeth. 

A need settled into her as two sets of knees hit the cobblestones. The differences in their heights were lessened with the shift and she arched her back, pressing her body into him. She could feel him smiling against her skin as he pressed kisses into her neck, following the curve of her collarbone and down onto the exposed skin of her chest. How she loved this man; her Dwarf, her husband, her prince. She brought her lips to his again, and tugged at the layers that covered him. 

Taking the hint, he hurried to unfasten his trousers and she swallowed his groan as she slipped her hand inside. Reckless. They had both been called reckless in the past and the thought floated through her mind of how exposed they were, she could still hear the beat of the drums from the festival. His hands ran possessively over her her backside, thighs, dipping low to where he legs met. Even through the cloth of her dress she could feel the heat of him. 

She scrambled to lift her skirt out of the way and remove her undergarment. He was still on his knees and he lowered his trousers enough to not be a hindrance before she lost all patience and did it for him. They both moaned aloud as she seated herself in his lap and lowered herself onto him. He buried his face in her chest as she began to rock. She wished that they could shed their clothing, that she could feel his skin pressed against her, but if someone were to stumble upon them, at least her skirt would protect what modesty they had left. 

Her breath hitched as he bit her fabric covered nipple and she slid her hands beneath his tunic, running her nails down his back. He was grunting to the pulse of her hips and the sound of it twisting her insides tight. She freed her hands to pull his face to hers again, desperate for another kiss, to share his air as she was sharing his body. The coil within her wound ever more and with a guttural cry, she clamped down around him. 

He held her to him until her shuddering stopped and then carefully lay her back onto the ground. With one arm braced beside her and one hand wound into her hair, he drove into her. Her hands found the skin of his back again, knowing how much he loved to be touched, and she ran her nails along his spine until he trembled from his own release. 

He rolled to the side then, pulling her with him to rest her head on his shoulder, and she used the skirt of her dress to cover them the best that she could. He began to laugh, chest still heaving from his exertion, and she hid her face in his neck to hide her own amusement. They had certainly never been quite so bold before. She blamed the wine entirely. 

They would not be able to stay for much longer. Even should no one notice their absence and come looking, the stones beneath them were steadily leaching the warmth from their bodies. Tauriel burrowed closer to Kíli where they lay and followed his gaze to the stars above them. The world could wait for just a few minutes more.


	9. The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday- Ghost

On the first anniversary of the reclamation of Erebor, there had been a great feast and songs of the dead and mourning. The tomb of Dain's kinsmen had been bright with lit candles and the scent of fresh blossoms had been overwhelming. On the second anniversary there had still been revelry, but the tomb had not been quite so overflowing is it had been the year before. On it went throughout the years, until the anniversary had become no more than a day of celebration. There were still those who would visit the tomb of Thorin and Fíli and Kíli; friends and family who felt their loss keenly still, but they were fewer as the years wore on. 

This year marked the fiftieth since Dáin had been crowned king, and he knew by now what he would find once he reached the memorial in the depths of the mountain, and he smiled when he caught sight of the tombs. The Ghost of Erebor had been here again. 

There had long been stories, going back as far as the rebuilding of his kingdom, that spoke of a pale specter among the great halls. No one ever saw more than a glimpse of a tall figure or fiery hair, but it was enough to spark rumor. The tale was told as a fable these days, a bedtime story for the wee ones: of a Dwarf prince who had won the heart of a beautiful Elf warrior, how he had fought bravely in battle, and died a hero; of their bond that would not break even in death, and how the Elf maid had faded in her sorrow until she had become nothing more than a shadow that lingered in the mountain, determined to protect the memory of her love and all of his people in his stead. 

Dáin had always been skeptical about the poetry of the story. He wondered if the Elf traveled the world and would only return at this time each year, or if she truly had settled in the shadows of Erebor and lived unseen amongst his people. One thing was for certain; on the anniversary of their deaths, the tombs of Thorin Oakenshield, and his nephews would be covered in a blanket of impossibly fresh blossoms. He understood the Simbelmynë for Thorin, the burial flower of kings, though how anyone could travel such a distance with them and have them look newly cut was a wonder. The Alfirin for Fíli, made sense in a way, it being the symbol of immortality and he being forever young in death's embrace. What Dáin had not been able to figure out, in all of these years, was the meaning behind the Athelas on Kíli's tomb. If anyone had ever known, they had never said.

The familiar scents assailed him as he drew closer to the monuments, and he laid a hand upon the stone of Thorin's resting place. Whatever the reason, he hoped that the Elf had found her peace, where ever she might be. As the years had worn on and he grown older, there were fewer and fewer who would remember his cousins as more than just the myths that they had become. There was a comfort in the knowledge that their true memory would outlive even him. 

He paused as he turned to leave, having caught sight of a movement in the shadows, and he gave a nod in acknowledgment. Whether she was of this world still or not, she had become as much a part of the mountain as the stone that made it and he would show her the respect that she had earned. Without a word, he took his leave to join the festivities above, and leave his unseen guest to her mourning.


	10. Written in the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday- Coffee Shop!  
> (Same universe as Sons of Durin Plumbing)

He liked to think that it was fate that had brought them together. Kíli had only gone into the shop because his brother was dating the barista in the café and had wanted to say hello while they were in the area. He had left the two to their flirting and was wandering the aisles of the connected bookshop when he had happened upon her. Flaming red hair and curves in all of the right places, her body was stretched to reach the top shelf. He would have offered her his assistance if he could have found the words, but was unable to do more than stare. She was tall and willowy where he was short and stout, and way out of his league. 

He shook the thought from his mind. He had never been the shy sort before and now did not seem the time to start. 

“Need a hand?” He fought a grin when she jumped at his voice and he rushed to help her collect the stack of books that had fallen from her arms. “Sorry about that,” he added, though he did not feel the slightest bit of remorse. She was even more beautiful up close and he tried not to stare when she accepted the books from him.

“Not at all.” Her voice was soft and airy in the small space and he knew in that moment that he was smitten. “I did not realize that anyone was here.” 

He raised one shoulder in a half shrug. “I came in through the café.” He held out his hands in an offer to take them books from her. “Can I carry those for you?” At her hesitant look he pressed on. “It's the least I can do, for making you drop them in the first place.” 

As he followed her through the aisles they continued to talk, and by the time that his brother came to collect him Kíli had managed to get her mobile number and a name: Tauriel. 

When Fíli laid eyes on the bag in Kíli's hand it was with a raised brow and an unspoken question. 

“What,” he demanded, fighting not to sound defensive and failing. “I read.”

His brother only chuckled as they made their way back to the van. “Manuals and tech journals.” He squinted at Kíli in skepticism as they settled into their seats. “Since when do you read anything with a hard cover?”

“Since now.” He fastened the safety belt and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. “I could tell you all about Pride and Precipice.”

“It's Pride and Prejudice, you idiot,” His brother shook his head in disbelief, “and sitting through a movie just to get into some girls knickers doesn't count.”

Kíli ignored his brother and slipped his hand into his pocket to check for the number that resided there, comforted by the feel of the paper where it rested. “Doesn't matter.” He knew that he looked like the idiot that his brother accused him of being, but he could not wipe the silly grin from his face. “I think I'm in love.”

“You talked to her for maybe 10 minutes.” Kíli could have drowned in the incredulity rolling off of his brother. 

His eyes drifted back to the bookshop as the van pulled away from the curb and he and he gave his answer on a sigh. “I'm going to marry her.”

His brother groaned aloud and rolled his eyes. “Bloody hell.”


	11. The First of Many Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday- Man vs Wild AU!  
> (A continuation of Written in the Stars)

Tauriel had mentioned on their first date her love of nature and Kíli had smiled and nodded and not thought much of it. Later, when she had asked if he would like to go camping with her, he had pictured in his mind a romantic getaway and quickly agreed. As he wrestled with the unruly death trap that was supposed to be a tent, after their hour long hike to the camp grounds, he began to realize that watching nature specials on the television and wanting to be out in the wild were entirely different concepts. 

She had offered to help when he had first started on their would-be shelter and he had declined, feeling the need to prove himself. She had gone to collect wood for the fire, returned, and set up camp, and he was still struggling with the impossible structure. 

“You know,” her voice was overly nonchalant and he glanced to where she sat watching him, “the weather should be perfect for star gazing tonight. If you don't mind, I think that I would prefer to leave the tent for another time and sleep under the open sky.” 

His hands stilled as he mulled the option over in his mind. He appreciated that she was trying to help, but defeating the canvas beast in front of him had become a point of pride by this time. He sighed and let the contraption fall into itself. He was here to spend time with Tauriel, not show her how bad he was at tent building.

He turned to her with a smile and her own brightened as she held out her hand to him. “Come on,” she began to pull him towards another trail, “there's something I want to show you.”

His feet were still sore from their previous trek through the woods, but he followed after her anyway, in awe of her boundless energy. They had been dating for just over a month now and he had never seen her quite so in her element. Her smiles were bigger and easier to come, and he contemplated the pros and cons of a home in the middle of nowhere. Anything, to see her so happy. Of course, first he would have to convince her to spend the rest of her life with him, but they would get to that eventually.

She led him down the path a ways and turned off of the trail at what seemed a random tree. He trusted her to not get them lost, though if they were still on a track of any kind, he could not tell. It was not long before she slowed and came out of the tree line at the edge of a steep precipice. He could hear water rushing down below, but was in no hurry to step to the ledge to see it. 

Tauriel settled in the grass and he seated himself next to her, glad that the space was big enough for them to not dangle over the edge. 

“I come here sometimes,” she was looking out over the gap in front of them, not truly focused on anything, “when I need to get away.” She turned to look at him through her lashes and he took her hand in his. “This is my very own safe haven.”

“And you're sharing it with me?” He hadn't meant to sound so surprised, he was more touched by the gesture than anything else. At her nod he pulled her in close to his side and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. The sun was just beginning to set and they stayed there to watch the colors fade from the sky, content with just each other and the sounds of the forest around them.


	12. Widow Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday-War AU (either Tolkien verse or any historical war)

Sigrid wrung her hands as she made her way to the Hall of Healing. The troop of Dwarves that had been dispatched that morning had just returned and the wounded had been taken to the healers, her husband among them. Their had been attacks off and on by packs of Orcs for weeks now, testing the defenses of the mountain and their neighboring city of Men. Her pace quickened as she neared the archway to where her husband lay, uncertain of what she would find when she entered. The news of their return had reached her, but the messenger had not had any details. 

She was all but running by the time that she cleared the last doorway, and had to draw up short to keep from colliding with a Dwarf in healer's robes. She pushed past him and scanned the small crowd for the familiar blond head of her husband. Dark hair, light hair, no hair; but none of them the one she was looking for. 

Dori saw her anxious look and made his way over to her. “He's this way, My Lady.” His eyes were understanding as he added, “Don't you worry. He'll be fine.”

The knot in her stomach released just barely as she followed the Dwarf across the room and she nearly sobbed in relief when her eyes landed on the one that they sought. Fíli was half sitting on a cot, his leg in the process of being bandaged, and generally making himself a nuisance. 

“I'm fine,” he demanded, trying and failing to get away from the healer's hands. “I need to get home.”

The Dwarf tending to her husband did no more than roll his eyes, but pushed the younger man back onto the cot when he stood to leave and continued with his ministrations. 

Sigrid called his name as she drew near and threw herself into Fíli's arms. He caught her with a laugh and they both tumbled back onto the cot. She saw the healer throw up his hands in defeat before moving on to a more agreeable patient to attend. She hid her face in his neck, sniffling back the tears that threatened now that she knew that he was safe. 

He held her tight with and rubbed a hand over her back, whispering soothing words to her. She felt foolish for being so emotional, and stayed hidden out of embarrassment once she had reigned them back under control. The Dwarves around them payed them no mind, use to, by now, seeing the newly weds together. 

Eventually Fíli sat up, taking her with him, and he laid his hand on the side of her face to make her meet his eyes. “There now, there's my brave girl.” 

She blushed under his gaze and wanted nothing more than to be in their apartment and away from the eyes of the crowd. She turned her attention to his half done bandage and continued what the healer had started. When she was finished and was fidgeting with the ends of the wrapping, he took her hands into his to still them.

“I really am all right.” He tilted his head down to meet her gaze and drew it with him as he straightened. “I give you my word; it's just a sprain,” and he sealed his promise with a kiss to each of her knuckles.

Again her eyes teared up and she fought them down. She had never been this sensitive before, but she had never considered the idea of being a widow either. A flash of anger shot through her; at herself for being so upset, and at him for being the cause. Without thought she pulled one hand from his and the sound that it made against his cheek rang throughout the room. 

The voices around them tapered off, a few of them chuckling at the scene, and she immediately felt guilty. The stunned look on Fíli's face would have been humorous in any other circumstance, but now it was the catalyst that finally brought forth her tears. She heaved heavy sobs into her hands, unable to put into words why she had slapped him.

After only a moment's hesitation he gathered her into his arms to hold her close. “Let's go home,” he whispered into her ear and she nodded her head in acquiescence. 

The crowd that remained parted easily for them and the couple made their way home in silence. Fíli's limp slowed them only a little and they were only halfway home when Sigrid broke the quiet to apologize. 

“I'm sorry that I hit you.” Her voice was small and easily swallowed by the open walkway they were passing through. 

“I know.” His voice was equally soft and she was grateful when he took her hand in his. 

“Promise me that I won't have to worry like that again.” She knew her request was unreasonable, but she could not bear the thought of losing him.

He halted their progress and turned her to face him. “You know that you mean more to me than life itself.” He had spoken the words before, but now they brought with them a warmth that was overwhelming. “I promise you that I will always do my best to come home to you.”

Her throat ached with suppressed tears, and bent to kiss him, desperate to feel anything that would stop this new pattern. His fingers buried themselves in her hair, and Sigrid could feel wispy strands come loose to brush her cheeks. A burning need filled her and she began tugging at his layers. 

Fíli broke their kiss with a low chuckle and gathered her hands in his to stop their wandering. “Home,” was all he said, and they set off once more, tearing through the halls of Erebor and giggling like children all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: Slapping Fíli is Sigrid's first clue that she is pregnant. ^_^


	13. A Proper Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday- Flappers! (NSFW)

It had been Kíli's idea to go to the speakeasy, but it had taken very little to convince Fíli to join him. Prohibition had been in effect for too long and by now there seemed to be a gin joint on every corner. Why they had come to this hole in the wall, Fíli was not certain, but by the end of the night he was more than thankful that they had.

He would never be able to say what first caught his eye; the sway of the fringe on her dress, the waves of her short hair, the movement of her body as she danced. All that he knew was that he wanted her.

Kíli had slipped off as soon as they had passed the door and reappeared minutes later with a drink in each hand. Without looking away from the woman who held him mesmerized, Fíli emptied the glass in one large gulp and regretted it almost instantly. To say that the booze was rough would have been an understatement and he choked on air until the burning passed. His brother only laughed and passed him the full glass in his hand before leaving again, presumably get more. This one Fíli sipped in moderation and the heat of it did not bother him so much.

His eyes found the girl again and was surprised to find that she was watching him in turn. He held her gaze as he crossed the distance between them, the alcohol working through his veins to add to his courage. She looked younger up close, but had the easy manner of a frequent patron.

She did not say a word to him, only held out her hand for him to take. He had never been much of a dancer, but for her he thought he would try. The drink in his hand was still half full and she took it from him and finished it all in one go before discarding the empty glass. His Adam's apple bobbed as he watched her swallow it down without flinching and for the first time Fíli considered that he might be in over his head.

The music that was playing was a lively tune and he struggled to follow along with the steps as she kicked her feet in time. Luck was with him and the song soon ended to be replaced by a slower jazz number. The pace of the crowd slowed with the tempo and couples were dancing indecently close.

Fíli hesitated only a moment before pulling her into him and she smiled a devil's smile as she stepped ever further into his space. He could feel every move that she made with her body pressed to his as it was. Perhaps sober he would have felt a sense of shame, but the rot gut had done it's job and he felt desire flood through him instead.

She was beautiful, the woman in his arms; and dangerous. She had the look of a hunter in her eyes and for the first time in his life, Fíli felt like the prey. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

Their dancing had brought them closer to the edge of the crowd and without missing a beat she spun from his arms and led him by the hand down a short hallway. The room they stopped in was full of crates and boxes, a storage space of some sort, and before he could ask what they were doing there she had his back against the wall and her lips pressed to his.

Fíli stood frozen in shock. On reflection, he could see where the night had been heading, but he was unused to a woman being so bold. His hands found their way to her waist as he melted into the kiss and he was thankful when she let him take control. He moaned into her mouth when her fingers slid into his hair to scrape at his scalp and he could feel her smile without breaking their kiss.

One of her legs lifted to wrap around his hip and he moved a hand to anchor her against him, sliding his grip up her thigh and dragging her skirt with it. The feel of her skin beneath his hand was more intoxicating that the liquor from earlier had been and he had to fight the urge to drown it. Instead, he flipped their stance to trap her between his body and the wall, letting his kisses trail down to focus on her neck. 

Her head tilted back to allow him better access and she used the her new leverage to wrap her other leg around him as well. Her skirt had ridden up to her waist at the movement and when he slid his hands to her bottom for better support he was surprised to find bare skin there.

The groan that tore from him was feral and full of hunger and she brought her mouth back to his to catch it. He slid one hand around to find her center and set the pulse of his fingers to the rhythm of his tongue against hers. The feeling of her riding his hand, so tight and warm and slick, had him bucking against her, seeking a much needed friction. 

She broke the kiss and her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered one word, “Trousers.” 

Her giggles at his eagerness were the only sound as he withdrew his hand from her to fumble with his fastenings. He pulled away just far enough to look at her; eyes glassy and out of focus, lips swollen, and cheeks flushed. She looked like a wanton goddess of old, and it was with that thought he impaled her on his shaft, locking them together.

The feel of her was overwhelming and he stood, afraid to move for fear that he would burst at the seams. When she began to roll her hips, in encouragement or impatience he did not have the strength to care, his legs began to wobble. He hooked his arms under her knees and the shift helped to take some of the strain from his thighs. Burying his head in the crook of her neck he set a brutal pace pounding into her. She wrapped her fingers in his hair again and held him to her as her moans rose in volume. He could feel her quivering around him as her voice grew breathy and lost it's sound. 

The savage urge to mark her rose within him and he bit down on the flesh of her neck. Her whole body clenched tight around him when he did, and her breath shuddered to a stop with a high pitched whine. He could feel himself drawing taut as well and it took only a handful of thrusts before he was spending himself within her. 

His legs finally gave out and Fíli knelt to the ground, cradling the woman that he was still joined to. When he had regained his breath enough to move again he leaned back and was met with her smiling face. She looked sated, and more open than she had when he had first laid eyes on her. 

He dislodged his arms from beneath her legs and moved his hands to rest on her waist again. “My name's Fíli.” It felt such an odd thing to do, introducing himself to some that he had already been intimate with.

“Sigrid,” she answered and it was with a cheeky grin that she added, “It's been a pleasure.”

He chuckled at that, but the sound was choked off when she squeeze the muscles still surrounding him. 

“You should come dancing more often.” Her voice was easy going as she ground down onto his lap. He had been in the processes of softening within her, but could already feel the blood rushing to counteract that. 

All he could do was nod as she pushed him down onto his back. He would dance as often as she wanted him to, forever if she asked.


	14. Braid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday (Thursday, switched because of sequence)- The Crocodile Hunter AU! (well there's an animal in it...)

The distance between Erebor and Edoras was not a small one. Fíli had been responsible for finalizing the trade route with the kingdom of Men, and so had been required to go there, however reluctant he may have been. Spending any length of time away was difficult for him, but more so now that his wife was nearing the end of her second pregnancy. He knew that it had been hard for Sigrid to see him go, but her eyes had been dry when she had kissed his cheek goodbye, and for that he had been grateful. It always hurt him to see her cry.

He had wasted no time on the journey, and had concluded his business as fast as he could without causing offense, and now the Gate of Erebor was within sight once more. He wrestled back the urge to ride ahead of the caravan, knowing that each man with him was feeling just the same. It seemed to take forever before they crossed the bridge and made their way to the stables, but finally he was home. 

Kíli met him at the door with a smile and a hug, assuring him that he had not missed the birth of his child. “Though, you do have a bit of a surprise waiting for you.” Fíli had been ready to rush to his family, but at his brothers cryptic words he paused. “You'll see,” was all that he could get from the Dwarf.

Curious and more than a bit worried, Fíli made his way through the mountain in record time and did not think to hesitate before barreling through the door to his apartment. Sigrid looked up from her needlework, startled, before struggling to rise to meet him. He hurried to help, and was momentarily amazed by her size. He would be a father again any day now, he thought, as he traced his hands over her swollen belly with tender fingers. 

Impatient for a greeting of her own, Sigrid's hands found both of his and she pulled them to her face to kiss each of them in turn. “I've missed you.” He could hear the tears in her voice, could see the shine in her eyes, and felt guilt rise in him for having left her in so delicate a condition. 

He rested his palms against her cheeks and pulled her down to him for a kiss. “I know, My Love, but I am home now.” 

Not wanting to strain her back from the bending, he kept the endearment short, pulling away to let her straighten before ushering her back to her chair. She waved away his fussing and shushed him before he could argue. “You need to see what your son has brought home.”

Kíli's words from earlier resurfaced and his curiosity piqued again. He followed as Sigrid led him to their son's room and pushed the door open a crack to let a sliver of light through. On the bed, sleeping soundly with his thumb tucked into his mouth was the three year old miniature version of himself, and curled at the foot was a gray ball of fur. At the intrusion a canine head popped up and the animal raised a nose to sniff at the air. Not perceiving any threat, the head was lowered and the two at in the hall were dismissed.

Sigrid pulled the door closed again and made her way back to the sitting room, only then allowing herself to relax on the settee. “We found him trapped in a hole not long after you left, the poor thing. I only meant to help him out, but those two have been inseparable since then.” 

Fíli settled into the seat next to her and turned to wrap himself around her as she nestled into his arms. His eyes tracked her fingers when she began to pick at a loose thread in her skirt, a sure sign that she was more nervous than she was letting on.

“Your brother laughed when he first saw Braid. That's his name.” At his raised brow she added, “Don't look at me like that, I didn't name him.” The distraction only worked for a moment before she was back to worrying at the thread. “Kíli told me not to tell Thorin, and that you would explain why when you got home.” She released the thread to rub both hands on her belly and he gave into the urge to caress their growing child as well. “He's not actually a dog, is he?” Her voice grew tight with her concern. “I've brought a wolf into our home.” Before he could answer she began to ramble. “But he's been so sweet, and he loves our little one and they are so happy together. Can wolves be tamed? However will we separate them? I don't know if I could bear to do it. What-”

He cut her off the best way that he knew how; with a kiss. “My darling, we will deal with this the same why we do with everything. Together.” His calm demeanor seemed to soothe her nerves and he almost considered not adding the next part. Of course, that would mean hiding Braid for the rest of his life, which would become considerably harder as the pup grew. “But you will have to be the one to explain to Thorin that you have been hiding a warg pup in his mountain.” 

He tried and failed to smother his laughter as her eyes grew impossibly wide. She seemed to waver between tears at the revelation or anger at his laughter and it was with relief that he suffered a thorough beating with a pillow. Now if only his uncle would take the news so well.


	15. Life's Little Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday: Cape Cod Living! (What does that even mean?)
> 
> A continuation of Braid

Fíli watched with a smile as his family played on the shores of the Gulf of Lune. His uncle had needed him to travel to the Blue Mountains on business, but Fíli had been reluctant to be away for so long. His little ones were growing up so fast, and the last time that he had been gone for an extended period of time, he had come home to a warg pup as the newest addition to the family. It had taken extra time and planning to make the journey with two children and their pet in tow, but in the end, had been well worth the outcome. 

The day could not have been more perfect, sunshine and warm air. He sat in the sand of the beach and basked in the scene before him. Sigrid was running through the waves, a bright smile on her face and laughter ringing from her lips. She was being chased by a boy with golden hair, as bright as his had been at that age, who was riding his ever faithful companion, Braid. The scene may have looked odd to anyone else; a Human, a Dwarf, and a warg all playing together, but that was his family. Their daughter, still finding her beach legs was waddling her way up to him. Her dark braids were flailing behind her as she sped up her steps and she squealed as she launched herself the last few steps and into his arms.

Fíli caught her with ease and hoisted her over his head as he lay back onto the sand, enjoying the sound of her giggling as she kicked at the air. She reached her arms out to him and he cuddled her into his chest; his little one, his miracle. It was a rare thing indeed for a Dwarf babe to be born female, and half human or not, she was a treasure to his people. 

He lay there, rubbing circles onto the tiny back on top of him and listened to the sounds of his family as they splashed in the waves. Tiny hands were playing with one of the beads of his mustache and he smiled in contentment; she would be asleep soon. 

His business in the Blue Mountains would be finished by the weeks end and then they would start the long journey home, but for the time being, Fíli savored the joy that was his life.


	16. My Heart is Yours, So Keep it Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday- Cowboys! (definition: a person who is reckless or careless)

For Fíli and Sigrid, their courtship had been secret and brief. The wooing had come later. 

With their marriage had come a number of consequences, foreseen and unforeseen. It had been understood that with their union, Fíli would no longer be eligible to take the throne and he had accepted that with grace and dignity. What no one had anticipated, however, was how reckless his nature would become without the threat of a crown hanging over his head.

It had started small at first. 

Sigrid had come home to a vase of the most lovely flowers on their kitchen table and a half frozen husband at their hearth. His braids had still been thawing when she had wrapped him in a blanket, and she had been confused; the winter had come and gone and spring blossoms had been sprouting for weeks. He had explained through chattering teeth about how he had heard the elder Dwarves talking about the rare flower that grew on the mountain's peak and how he had wanted to procure such a rare item for his beloved wife.

She had been flattered by the notion and a bit awestruck that he would go to such lengths just to bring her a bouquet, and for a while had thought nothing more of it. 

Not long after, Fíli had been needed as a delegate to the Grey Mountains. She and he had still been in the early stages of their marriage, and though his uncle had not wanted to ask it of him, ask he had and away her husband had gone. For three weeks Fíli had been away and when he had returned from what should have been a peaceful journey, Sigrid had been horrified to find her love come home battered and bruised. He had brushed away her questions and concerns to wrap her in the warmest and softest of fur cloaks that she had ever seen. 

When the full account of his trip had been shared, Thorin had promised Sigrid that he would not be sending Fíli away again until the young Dwarf had regained his senses, as her husband had clearly lost his mind. It was dangerous enough to hunt a bear with a full party, but Fíli had decided that he had needed to go it alone and had learned the hard way that a bow and arrow tended to only make bears very angry. Sigrid had given her husband a good long tongue lashing after that incident, but he still smiled with pride every time that she wore the cloak.

The last incident had been the sweetest. They had been talking about starting a family almost from the day of their wedding and it should not have surprised her when Fíli had presented her with a beautifully carved baby cradle, but it had still brought tears to her eyes. She had seen his carvings before, had been gifted with them since the beginning of their romance, but the detail and care that had been put into the tiny bed was breathtaking. He had pointed out little nuances in the runes; which ones were for protection, or good health, or joy. When Sigrid had run her hands over the wood itself, her body had been flooded with warmth, and a sense of peace had washed over her. 

“Fíli,” she had questioned, “Where did you get the wood for this.” She had known, of course she had known.

“The little crease on your forehead says that you're worrying again,” he had chuckled as he ran a fingertip across her brow. “Why are you worrying?”

Her question had been quiet when she had answered. “Did you even think to ask the Elf king before you snuck into his forest to cut down one of his trees?”

The look he had given her had been meant to put her fears at ease, she was sure of it. “It is only a tree, my love. And I was in and out in a blink.”

She had tried to explain to him her worries, how he could not be so foolhardy for such silly reasons. He had been touched by her concerns, but she could tell that he had not taken them seriously. Not until the Winter Festival had almost been upon them.

Sigrid had convinced Bofur to take her into the mines, though he had been reluctant at first. The mines could be dangerous, he had told her; but she had only shaken her head and would not be swayed. She could think of no better gift for her husband than a bead made from ore that she had mined with her own hands. They had stayed to the shafts instead of using using the hanging seats, Bofur having put his foot down at the thought of her dangling over an open abyss.

She had just finished chiseling out the hunk of mineral that she would need when the walls had closed in around them. Luckily, there had been miners close by that had heard the cave in, and she and Bofur had only been trapped for half of a day. 

Fíli had been half crazed by the time that he had pulled her from the rubble and seeing the raw silver that was cradled in her hands had brought him no relief. It was later, as he was helping to wash the soot from her skin, that he had apologized for his previous incautious behavior. And it was later still, around kisses and soft touches that both promised to be more careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but I'm going on two weeks of a drabble a day and I'm spent.


	17. A Learning of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday: Magic School Bus AU!  
> (I know nothing about Magic School Bus, so let's go with 'learning', Sigrid-centric with side Figrid)

When Sigrid was ten years old she learned the difference between gone for the day and gone for good. Her mother had been sick for weeks, and had only gotten worse as the days had worn on. Sigrid's last memory of her mother was a that of a still body cradled in her father's arms and the soft sounds of his sobbing. Her little hands had learned fast to tend the fire and manage their home, to mend scraped knees and dry tears after a nightmare. By the dawning of her eleventh birthday, Sigrid had already learned how to be a mother.

When Sigrid was sixteen years old she had learned the difference between fearing for the future and the fear of having no future. Her father had always made sure to keep a roof over their heads and food on their table, though they may have had little else. She had learned to fill in the gaps where she could, crafting clothes and toys from the scraps that she could find. Her heart had ached to watch their home burn in dragon's fire, for the lives that had been lost, and the unknown that had lay ahead of them. By the time that peace had settled in the land, Sigrid had been made royalty and she had learned that life would not always follow the expected path.

When Sigrid was twenty years old she had learned the difference between helping to raise her two siblings and rearing three children of her own. Her husband was a wonderful father, but his responsibilities would always be split between duty to his family and duty to his people. Her endless patience had finally run out after one too many sleepless nights and she had learned her hardest lesson to date; how to ask for help. By the time that her youngest could crawl, Sigrid had come to rely on the support of her family; Human, Dwarf, and Elf alike. 

Over the course of her life Sigrid had learned a great many things; how to wield a blade, and fire an arrow, and ride a horse. She knew the scent of a welcoming hearth fire, the sound of a joyful laugh, and the touch of a loving hand. Her legacy was not in heroic feats or great battles, but in every heart that had been touched by her kindness. By the time that Sigrid left Middle Earth, it was the whole of two kingdoms that wept for her passing.


	18. The Promise of a Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday- Pirate AU! (more of a ficlet than a drabble. I'm going out with a bang!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Not Yo' Momma's Booty

Not many ships could out pace the Erebor, and the one that Sigrid and her family sailed on was not among them. Her father had called his children to him at the first sign of black sails and she and her siblings were now well hidden below deck. She had begged him to hide with them, but had seen in his eyes that he would not. He would stand on deck with the other men and try to fend off their attackers. She had heard enough stories about the Pirates of Durin to know who would win that fight. As she huddled in the shadows with her brother and sister, Sigrid prayed that her father would survive the encounter.

They did not have long to wait. The sounds of shouting and stomping carried through the deck to where the children hid. Tilda whimpered into Sigrid's shoulder when a particularly loud thump sounded and Bain twitched in his seat. Her brother had argued his best to stand by their father's side, but Bard had been clear about his wishes and Bain had been tasked with protecting his sisters. Now the three could do no more than wait for the sounds of violence to end and hope beyond hope that they had not been made orphans. 

When the door to their chamber creaked open and the sounds of unfamiliar laughter filled the space, Sigrid clutched her siblings closer to her and ignored the hollow feeling that settled in her belly. The Durin's were not known to be ruthless and many a sailor had survived to tell the tale of their boarding. 

A box was dropped and Sigrid was not fast enough to muffle Tilda's shriek. It did not take long before their hiding place was discovered and the three were soon hustled into the light of the door. 

At first Sigrid was confused, the two that had been searching the ship looked nothing like the description of pirates from her books. They were both young, little older then she herself, and though a bit unkempt, were well groomed. The elder of the two was light where the other was dark, and they both shared the same charming smile. And charming it was. 

Sigrid blushed as she became the focus of the dark haired man. “Well, well, well. What have we here?” 

Tilda was still hiding behind the full skirts of Sigrid's dress and Bain planted himself between his sisters and the pirates. 

The brother, and she could see the resemblance quite clearly, gave the other man a smack to the arm before taking a step towards Sigrid and her siblings.

“Please forgive him,” he had a nice voice, deeper than his brother and she felt her pulse speed up at the sound, “he can be quite the idiot at times.” The man ignored his brother's protest and surprised her with a formal bow. “My name is Fíli, and this is my brother, Kíli.” He shot a look at Tilda where she was just beginning to steal a peak. “We won't hurt you, I promise.”

Bain refused to answer but Sigrid was shocked when her sister stepped out to give a curtsy. “My name's Tilda.” Her voice was a little stronger as she went on. “And this is my brother and sister, Bain and Sigrid.” 

Bain flashed a look of betrayal at their sister before focusing once more on the perceived threat. 

The younger brother, Kíli, gave a wide smile and a flourishing bow that had the little girl giggling into her hands.

Having suffered enough foolishness, Bain reminded them all of their current situation. “Where's our Da?”

Kili shrugged one shoulder. “Everyone is tied up on deck. You need not worry, there were no causalities today.”

The knot in Sigrid's chest loosened and she smiled in relief. 

“Are you going to tie us up too?” Tilda's voice was more curious than worried and Sigrid looked to the pirates for an answer.

The brothers shared a look before Fíli replied. “Do you want to be tied up?” At the young girl's shake of her head he chuckled. “Then I don't think that will be necessary.” He shot a stern glare at Bain who had yet to drop his defensive posture. 

Wanting to keep her brother from trying to act the hero, Sigrid spoke up. “What is it that you want? So that you can be on your way?”

Another look was shared between brothers before Fíli gave a tilt of his head and Kíli resumed his searching of the crates around them. “We take what we can find,” he answered her, “silver works and furs, gold and jewels. We're not a picky lot.” His eyes traveled down to the chain around her neck. “Like that necklace you're wearing.”

Sigrid had to catch Bain as he leapt at the other man, but she did not have the spare hands to catch Tilda. The little girl through herself at the pirate and clung to the front of him. With tears in her eyes she begged him to reconsider. “It was Momma's,” she cried, “You can't take Momma's necklace.”

To say that the man was taken aback would be an understatement. His hands hovered in mid air, unsure of how to handle the emotional child. He looked across the room to where his brother had stopped to watch the scene. Kíli offered no more than a shrug and a head shake. 

Bain was still struggling in her grip and Sigrid could only watch as Fíli patted her sister on the head.

“It's all right,” he spoke in a whisper, “I'll not take it.” His eyes met hers over her sibling's heads. “On one condition. We don't do charity, but we do know how to bargain.” At this his smile tilted and he sent her a wink. “I'll trade the trinket for a kiss. What do you say?”

Tilda had stopped sniffling and was sending her a pleading look. Sigrid could feel herself blush from the roots of her hair on down. She nodded. Her father was going to kill her; and then the pirate. 

At the wide smile on Fíli's face Bain turned an incredulous look on her. She ignored his protests as she approached the cause of her troubles and Tilda stepped aside with wide eyes. Sigrid had never kissed a man outside of her family and was not sure how it was done. Standing before him, she inhaled a deep breath, stood on tiptoe, and pecked her lips quickly to his cheek. 

Kíli barked out a laugh and from the corner of her eye Sigrid could see the smug look on Bain's face. Perhaps it was the sting of being mocked, or maybe she had wounded his manly pride, but whatever the reason her attempt at a kiss was rejected. Before she could step back Fíli had wrapped his arms around her and dipped her over his knee. Her hands wrapped fast into his coat as his lips assailed her own. This was the kind of kiss that she had read about in the books that she kept hidden from her father, full of passion and longing and promise. 

When he righted her again they were both out of breath and she had no doubt that the look on her face was a match to the silly smile on his. Kíli had ceased his laughing and was staring in open mouthed shock while Bain sputtered in rage. 

Tilda, of course, was staring starry eyed and smiling enough to split her face. “Are you going to get married now? I would love a pirate for a brother but Bain is too stodgy to do it right.”

That set off Kíli again. Sigrid backed away from Fíli, unable to meet his gaze. She had not realized that they were still holding hands until she had to let it go.

Another man showed up soon after to collect the brothers and whatever had been found. If he was surprised to see Sigrid and her siblings, he did not show it. Fíli was the last to leave and her heart beat faster at his hesitation. 

She left Bain and Tilda on the crate they had settled on and met the pirate at the door. “Will I ever see you again?” He was not such a bad man, she reasoned with herself, it was nothing to be ashamed of to want to meet with him again.

He brushed the back of his hand along her cheek before laying a soft kiss on her lips. “Most certainly.” 

And then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This brings an end to my part in the Kiliel/Figrid/Barduil Appreciation Weeks. It's been fun, but I need to start focusing on Erebor Restored if I'm ever going to finish it... and maybe the sequel, because I have the outline started anyway... and the Modern AU that I've been drabbling, because I actually have a main plot for it. ANYway. That means, no more daily drabbles. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Y'all are awesome! ^_^


	19. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened on the shores of the Long Lake if Legolas hadn't shown up when he did.
> 
> I've been wanting to write this one for a while now.

Esgaroth was lost and the survivors were clamoring to the shoreline in sodden chaos. Tauriel was reluctant to leave Sigrid and Tilda alone, but there was little else that she could do for them. Their father and brother had either found their way to land, or had perished in the night.

The sound of a Dwarven footstep drew her attention a moment before Kíli spoke her name, and she knew that she could no longer avoid what she had been trying so hard not to think of. It was time for all of them to part ways. Whatever had sparked between herself and Kíli in the night would live only in the stars now. His brother's call for him from their commandeered boat only confirmed her thoughts, though the look on the young Dwarf's face begged her not to say goodbye.

“They are your people. You must go.” She spoke as she ought to, and moved away, hoping the physical distance would help to break the growing connection that lie between them.

“Come with me.” She did not make it far before his voice brought her to a stop. “I know how I feel, I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive.”

What he was saying was unthinkable; the implications, even more so. She wondered at how he could sound so earnest while asking her for the impossible.

“I can't.” The strength had bled out of her voice and she turned away to hide her weakness. 

Her name fell from his lips again and she paused, not truly wanting to leave but knowing that it was for the best. The next word he spoke was foreign to her, but flowed over his tongue like a lover's caress. 

She was filled with a warmth that she had never felt before and on it's heels came a chill of dread. It was wrong of her to want to give him what he asked for.

“I don't know what that means.” Her denial rang false even to hear own ears.

It was with a knowing smile that he called her bluff. She found herself drawn back towards him and did not deny it again. 

“Are you always so quick to give your heart away?” His smile only grew at her words and she fought a blush as she realized how teasing she sounded. 

His grin was short lived and gave way to sincerity before he spoke. “Only to you.”

She had not been expecting so blunt an answer and with her shock came the cold breath of reality. They had come from two different worlds and it was futile to wish for things that could never be. She shook her head, a small motion, but enough to crush the hope that she could see in his eyes. “I cannot abandon my duty. I must return to my king.”

She angeled her body away from him, hoping that he would not pursue the matter. She was not certain that she possessed the strength to turn him away a second time. He lowered his head and stepped back, giving her a hesitant nod. She watched as he walked away, only making it two steps before he stopped and reversed course back to her.

The touch of his hand on hers was unexpected, but not unwelcome, and her breath caught at the contact. She could not guess as to what he had pressed into her hand and she had not the focus to wonder with him looking at her as he was. It was with a sad smile that she held his gaze when he pressed their joined hands over his heart. 

“Keep it, as a promise.” His grin was back, though small, and she wondered at the secret that she saw there. 

Tauriel watched as he limped out into the water and his comrades pulled him into the boat. Only then did she allow herself to look at what he had given her. The runestone, his promise to his mother, and now a promise to her as well. She could feel the tears prick at her eyes, though she held them back with an effort.

All around her, the people of Lake-town were preparing to move on with their lives and she took stock of her own. No doubt there would be consequences for her disobedience. If she returned now and begged mercy of her king, there was still a chance for forgiveness. But to what end? To hide away and live in ignorance as the people she now stood amid were massacred without reason?

Kíli had paused in his rowing to look back at her and she moved forward before she could think better of it. 

“Wait,” she called out across the distance and, without hesitation, entered the biting water of the lake.

The other's were still rowing and she watched as, one by one, they all stopped to watch her. The water was not yet deep, but she was still soaked to the waist by the time that she had reached the boat's side. 

“I have always wished to see the fabled majesty of Erebor.” She smiled up at the unbelieving look on Kíli's face. “Will you show it to me?”

He nodded, and she basked for a moment in the happiness that radiated from him. 

It took a bit of maneuvering to get her into the boat. That is to say, it was easy for her to climb in, but took some finesse to keep the Dwarves from falling out in the process. 

Once she was settled, and the boat moving again, Kíli and his brother began to bicker amongst themselves over her presence. She knew that she would not be welcomed by all of the other Dwarves, but she trusted that Kíli would not have made the offer if he could not follow through with it.

The elder Dwarf, Óin, said nothing but Bofur leaned towards her with a reassuring smile and a pat to her shoulder. 

“Don't you worry none, lass. I've heard tell it's a big place. We can probably sneak you in pretty easy.” The next was directed towards Kíli, as the brothers had paused their argument at his comment. “Might be a bit hard to keep her hidden for the rest of her life, though. But stranger things have happened.”


	20. Her Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For peeeeeaches who wanted Fili putting flowers in Sigrids hair

It had taken the better part of half of a day, but Fíli was finally able to hold his son in his arms. He sat on the bed beside Sigrid, cradling the infant, as she lay sleeping. By the end she had been passed the point of exhaustion. But his wife was stronger and braver than first glance would make her seem. With tears in her eyes and a voice raw from agony she had pushed their baby into the world. 

He settled the tip of one finger into the tiny hand of the newborn's fist. The babe was so small, smaller than a human baby would have been, but with the strength of his father in that unconscious grip. Fíli looked to his wife again, a feeling of pride for his family growing within him. Her face was still pale, but he was glad to see the color making it's way back into her cheeks. Her hair had come out of it's usual braid and was a mess of fly-aways and sweat-plastered locks. 

“Your poor mother,” he whispered to his son, “let's see if we can't help at least a little. Now that she's done all of the work.” A smile of wonder graced his lips as he lay the sleeping baby in the cot by the bed. He brushed one finger along the soft cheek of the babe before turning his attention back to Sigrid.

Fíli was careful not to shift her as he knelt next to her on the mattress. She did not stir as he undid what was left of her braid and ran a brush through the long strands. It had become a treat for him when she let her hair stay down. He had asked her once why she always wore it braided into a crown. They had been just married at the time, and she had laughed, remarking that it had been the only way that she knew of to attract the attention of a prince. He smiled now at the memory as he ran his fingers through her silken locks. 

Crown or no crown she would forever be his queen, and he kept that in mind as he began to weave the strands of her hair into a braid. Little ones first, dotted along the path that he would follow later, to lace through the plait that he had planned. As he finished with the last of the smaller braids his eye was caught by the vase on the bedside table. Fíli smiled at the collection of wildflowers there. They were perfect. He laid a kiss to Sigrid brow before rising to collect the vessel and was quick to settle back in to his work. He wanted to be finished before she could catch him in the act and tease him. 

Her usual braided crown would not be possible with the way that she was laying, so he started by the temple furthest from him and began with four strands, weaving in loose hair and the smaller braids as he traveled across her head and down the other side. He worked with speed and dexterity on his side, slowing only enough to add the blossoms as he went. She was just beginning to stir as he tied off the end of her hair and he watched as her eyes fluttered open. 

“Have you been watching me sleep?” Her words held just the hint of a slur and her eyes were struggling to stay open.

He brushed the back of his fingers along her cheek and did not try to hide his smile. “I've been keeping myself busy.” 

She let her heavy lids fall closed before gifting him with a smile of her own and snuggling into his side. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped himself around her. This was his peace, his happiness. He let his own eyes drift closed as well to join his family in their slumber. Soon there would be sleepless nights and nappies to change, but for now all was right in his world.


	21. Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For karaloves12, who wanted this missing scene: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/69/94/25/699425700ad0015f7889d834379b7f58.jpg

As the last spider dropped to the forest floor Kíli turned to look at his rescuer. The Elf was tall and fair, as all Elves were, with hair as bright as any forge's fire. For a moment they were a strange reflection of one another; both drawing heavy breaths from exertion and adrenaline, sharing in the high of defeating a foe.

She was beautiful, in an unconventional way; too tall, too thin, too smooth of face. But he had always liked a challenge, and she had more than proven her strength. And who was he to judge on the lack of whiskers. He was fairly certain that she was in fact a she, judging from the lightness of the voice, though truth be told, he was not too concerned either way. Beauty or no beauty, she had saved his life. 

He sauntered closer to the Elf, a swagger in his step, and cast her his most charming smile. “You're not too a bad shot with that bow.” His tone took on a teasing note and he gave her a cheeky wink. “For an Elf.”

One perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifted and she looked down at him unimpressed. “Perhaps you think you could do better?”

His smile only grew at her response; a challenge indeed. “I've been know to loose an arrow from time to time.” He took another step forward, leering up at her with a smirk, “I'd be more than willing to show you how good I am,” and a wiggle of his eyebrows. “I've had no complaints.”

He had been prepared for derision, for her to laugh in his face, and the off chance that she would accept his offer. What he had not been expecting was the curious tilt to her head. “Why would anyone complain about archery?” 

A genuine smile crossed his face at the small crinkle her nose made in her confusion. For a heartbeat he hoped that his instincts were wrong and that he would be able to call her an ally. Her lips twitched at the corners in an almost smile and his pulse jumped with them. He could not deny that the sight of her in battle had stirred something within him. 

A voice called out in a language he did not understand and the moment was broken. 

“You're not, by any chance, going to lead us out of the forest, are you?” He had known her answer before he had asked the question, but he could not stop himself from wanting to be wrong.

She did not respond, only shook her head in the negative, but he consoled himself with the fact that she seemed remorseful about it. He did not struggle when she laid her hand on his shoulder, nor did he try to break away as she led him back to the others. There would be time enough for escape later, when he was not lost in an enchanted forest. He looked up again at the Elf walking beside him and let one half of his grin bleed through. For now, he would just sit back and enjoy the view.


	22. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for xxmainbitchvanillaxx who asked for: Kiliel "people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand"

It was a fleeting feeling, a tingle, a warmth that spread from his fingertips when they had brushed the palm of her hand. Kíli wondered if his captor had felt anything at the contact as he drew away. She had not been required to return his runestone, and he was grateful for her act of kindness. His eyes were drawn to the token and the hand that held it; the ghost of her touch still fading.

Tauriel's voice drew his attention back to her and he watched with a growing wonder as she spoke of starlight and escape. There was a longing in her voice that called to him. Perhaps she was just as much a prisoner in this realm as he was. How cruel to be gifted a life of immortality, only to be cursed to spend eternity trapped within a cage of responsibility.

A small smile crept onto his face at the thought that came to him. How much older she must be than him, but how much more he may have lived. Watching her as she looked into the distance he wanted very much to join her wherever she had gone. He spoke to her then, catching her attention once more, of fire moon's and Ered Luin, of caverns and lands half a world away. He shared with her the places that he had seen and the people that he had met and she absorbed every image as a child would a story told by hearth fire. The words came easily and he found that he enjoyed her company far more than he should. 

She never did join her kinsman for their celebration that night, as they spent the hours trading stories and questions. He would have continued until her duties called her away, if the previous days events had not caught up to him. He fell asleep to the sound of her voice, leaned against the cold bars of his prison. He woke the next morning lying flat with his coat tucked under his head for a pillow and a smile on his face at the thought of seeing her again.


	23. Dancing By Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for ladyoflionheart who asked for a slow dance during Durins Day

The chill of the night air had become more pronounced as the festivities had begun to die down. Fíli cast his eyes over the smiling faces around him with a sense of pride in his chest. The celebration of Durin's Day had long since extended past Dwarven culture to include the Men and Elves in the nearest corner of the Rhovanion. All had been happy to commemorate the occasion of the dragon's downfall and each year since had brought the three races together to dance and sing and make merry.

His gaze lingered on the silhouette of his sleeping children. They were huddled together in a pile out of the way. Their unlikely guardian lie curled around them in the form of a protective warg. He had given up on trying to be rid of the beast not long after his son and wife had stumbled upon the pup and now Braid was very much a part of their family.

He looked to his wife, sitting beside him, to see her nodding along to the lively tune being played, though he could see her eyes were growing heavy with sleep. Her hair was plaited up, as it so often was, and he longed to take her home and run his fingers through it.

He lay his hand upon her arm to break the doze that she had been falling into. "One more dance, My Love? And then to home?"

The smile she graced him with was warm and he stood and offered his hand to help her rise. They joined the circle other dancers and Sigrid laughed as he twirled her about. Her height made the move more difficult, but they had had many years now to perfect their dancing and she ducked beneath his arm without pause as he spun her.

His wife would always beautiful to him, but he loved her most as she was that night; with flushed cheeks and wisps of hair coming loose and a twinkling in her eyes. One song turned into two, but eventually they did make their way back into the mountain, a child asleep in each parent's arms and one tottering precariously on the back of a warg. Durin's Day had become an event that Fíli looked forward to each year. As he made his way through the moonlight with his family he was reminded of why once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing Dwarvish dancing loosely on Slavic folk dance.


	24. Her Eyes, His Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been my therapy, have the tissues ready.

The bed was soft and warm and she was so very tired. Tauriel burrowed further into the bedding. Eventually she would need to get up, she would have to rejoin the world outside and start to live again. For now, though, she allowed herself to stay as she was.

The pillow beside her no longer held the body heat of it's owner but the scent of her husband still lingered. She pulled it close to add to her makeshift cocoon. As if the thought of him had been a summons, the sound of the door opening and closing reached her ears, followed by the light thunk of a tray being set on her bedside table.

Without turning or opening her eyes, Tauriel reached a hand behind her. Kíli's fingers were shorter and thicker than her own but their hands had always fit together perfectly. She pulled him onto the bed with her and managed a small smile when he wrapped himself around her, her very own Dwarven armour. He was always trying to keep her safe, even when there was no enemy to fight.

She squeezed the hand clutched in her own to offer what reassurance she could. "I am fine, Meleth Nín." Bit the tremor in her voice belied her words.

There was a matching quiver when Kíli drew in his next breath but his voice was steady when he spoke. "I'll not lie to you and tell you that everything is okay, because it isn't." He paused and she was grateful that he could not see her face crumble or the tears that were fighting to break free. "But it will be," he continued, "We will be. I promise you."

A physical pain welled within her, as though her grief were trying to claw its way up her throat. The ache was almost a welcome one, distracting her for a moment from the pain in her abdomen. With the strength of her husband to hold her together, Tauriel fell apart.

She rolled to face him and let her tears soak the clothe at his shoulder.

They had been trying to have a baby for so long. At first they had no minded the wait, when spring would give way to summer and her yearly courses would come. They had each other and enjoyed the life they had, just the two of them. Then there had been nephews and a niece to dote on, and that had been wonderful as well. But the years were becoming decades, and though occasionally her cycle was delayed, it had always come.

There had been such a certainty within her that this year would be different, that the time had finally been right. April had turned to June, then June to July, and now August was nearly upon them.

Then the bleeding had started and she could do nothing to stop it.

'It happens,' they said and 'trust your body,' they told her. But their words did nothing to lessen the pain in her heart.

When she felt in control enough to speak again, Tauriel put voice to her deepest fears.

"What if what we want is impossible? What if there can be no child from our union?" Hearing the words out loud make them all the more real. The tears, when they fell now, were silent.

She felt Kíli shake his head before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I don't believe that."

There was a grief in his tone that spoke to her own and when Tauriel finally met his eyes she could see that his cheeks were wet as well. There was a comfort in knowing that her pain was shared; selfish though that might have been.

He cupped his hand to the side of her face and dried what tears he could with his thumb, ignoring his own. "I know you remember the struggle Sigrid and Fíli endured, and they have three beautiful children now."

Tauriel drew in a deep and cleansing breath before pulling up the blanket to dry his face. "But she in not an Elf. Perhaps that is too big of a difference."

Kíli's smile was slow to start, but such a comfort to see. "But you are both children of Ilúvatar." He brushed a stray lock of her hair back behind her ear and caught her hand with his to rest between them. "It will only take longer, that's all."

Perhaps he was right. Perhaps living away from her people for so long had diminished what little patience she had been born with. There were those of her kind that had tried for centuries before a child was produced. The fact that she and Kíli had conceived at all was a miracle. One that she hoped could be replicated.

"As soon as you're ready, we can try again." He lifted her hand to place a soft kiss on the back. "Or not, as you wish." He drew her in close to him once more and buried his face in her hair. "I hate to see you in such pain."

The rolling pain in her womb had not abated and the ache within her was still present, but the intensity of it had diminished in their time talking. The idea of children had been a foreign one to her at first, but now it was more of a far off dream. One that she was loathe to give up on.

"One day you will make a wonderful father."

She could not see his smile, but she knew that it was there. They would keep trying for as long as it would take and she would suffer whatever hardship was necessary. Maybe there would be more days such as this one, but she would continue to have hope. There would come a day when she would be able to hold a child of her own; one with her eyes and Kíli's smile. For now it was still a dream, but she had seen the impossible come to pass before and she would continue to hold onto that dream until her miracle became a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen posts talking about inter-race relationships and genetic incompatibility on Tumblr and there is truth to what they say. My thought when seeing such things has always been to know you're audience. In a world where male pregnancy is possible, then I'm thinking the genetics thing is probably fine. But there is also something to be said for persistence and when the years are counted in centuries, that definitely helps. We know that Humans and Elves can have babies, so there is some mixing possible in the different races. It's not so much of a stretch to include Dwarves. But I digress.
> 
> There is a story behind this story, and if you're curious I've posted it to my LJ (http://isileil.livejournal.com/9850.html). If not, no worries. I hope that you've enjoyed my sad little fic.


End file.
